harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fenghuang (Logo8th)
The '''Fenghuang '''is a species of magical creature native to China. Appearance The Fenghuang is a beautiful bird with feathers of many different colors. It looks similar to its more famous relative, the Phoenix. However, it is more colorful and has longer tail feathers than its British brethren. It has a long neck, two large wings, and long, multicolored tail feathers. It has a comb and wattle, similar to a Muggle rooster, and it has a crest of orange feathers on its head. Abilities Like its relative, the Phoenix, the Fenghuang lights itself on fire before it dies, where it is then renewed from the ashes. It lives only on the Kunlun Mountains in northern China, which has such cold temperatures that the Fenghuang has developed two layers of feathers in order to keep itself warm. Fenghuang live in flocks led by a single adult male, which is always the one with the brightest feathers in the flock. Challenges for leadership are common, and it is quite common to hear screeching from their battles when climbing the mountains. It is said that a Fenghuang will leave the mountains on occasion, but it will only go to areas that are blessed with peace, prosperity, and happiness, making it well loved among Chinese wizards and witches. It is considered to be the master of birds. History 's main building.]] The Fenghuang was first discovered in the third century, where a female was seen successfully driving off a Xiangliu from her nest of eggs. Since then, the two have been considered mortal enemies. In 1600 BC, the Fenghuang was adopted as the symbol of Fenghuang School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which also gets its name from the bird. Fenghuang emblems in different colors adorn the buildings of the school, while a giant statue of a Fenghuang sits on top of the main building. It was chosen to symbolize the school due to it embodying the virtues of virtue and grace, which were very important to the school's founders. One is used in Divination classes, where it is believed to embody many celestial objects. The males of a Fenghuang were referred to as "fengs" and the females were known as "huangs". This was due to the fact that males are much more colorful than females, leading many to believe that both genders were two different species. However, in 1990, it was discovered that the two were males and females of the same species. Uses Fenghuang feathers can be used to make wand cores. The wands made by the famous wizard Tin Wenyan exclusively use Fenghuang feather cores. Wands with Fenghuang feather corse tend to chose witches or wizards who have a sense of "understanding" with the heavens and will excel in Divination. It is said that anyone who possesses a Fenghuang feather core wand will have a deeper understanding of our world and the universe. However, this has never been proven. The Fenghuang is considered to be the embodiment of many celestial bodies. For this reason, it is often kept in Divination classrooms. Trivia * The Fenghuang is rated XX by the Ministry of Magic due to its calm and peaceful demeanor. Notes *The image used in the infobox is not of Logo8th's creation. It actually belongs to DeviantArt user carnivaleart, whose original drawing can be found at this link: https://www.deviantart.com/art/Fenghuang-216426701. Category:Creatures